my love for you
by hanniehoney
Summary: EunHae adalah pasangan yang rukun dan romantis. tapi sebelum kejadian2 yang menguji cinta mereka terjadi...
1. my love for you

**Title: my love for you**

**chap:1**

**Pairing: EunHae**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to SM Entertaiment, but they're not property...**

**Warning: yaoi story.. DONT LIKE DONT READ okaaay??**

Gosh! ci2 saya maksa baca fict -yang blm d upload- saya yang ini dan hasilnya dia ngatain saya MANIAK! pengen muntah lah whatsoever laah... cih sebel.. padaha udah saya bilang jangan di baca... maksa tanggung sendiri daah...

*narik nafas* okaaay sudah tenang.... baiklah:

Hannie honey present her 2nd fanfict… Enjoy….

* * *

"siapa wanita itu Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau begitu mesra dengannya tadi?"

"Donghae tenanglah biar kujelaskan"

"Aaargh.. sudahlah", seru Donghae segera menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang berusaha menggenggam tanganny.

"Di-dia..",Donghae segera memotong omongan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa? Saudaramu? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu bisa percaya padamu?"

"Dia memang saudaraku.."

"Dengan ciuman di bibir?", mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca

"I-itu… hanya..", omongan Eunhyuk lagi-lagi dipotong Donghae

"Sudahlah, aku capek! Akhiri saja hubungan kita!", pekik Donghae yang sudah mulai meneteskan air mata. Lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tepaku dan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Mulai menangis hanya itu yang bias dilakukan Eunhyuk saat itu.

_xXx_

3 hari sudah berlalu tanpa ada percakapan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Donghae masih sangat kesal, ia tidak pernah memandang ke arah Eunhyuk dan selalu menghiraukan apa saja yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Euhyuk masih tidak percaya, ia sangat shock. Ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi waktu itu namun tidak mendapat waktu yang tepat, Donghae selalu pergi saat member suju yang lain meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lagi pula Eunhyuk terlalu takut. Sebenarnya member suju yang lain tau mesalah ni tapi mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Hari itu berlangsung seperti 3 hari yang lalu. Tak ada percakapan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Hingga malam tiba…

"Yah! Apa beer benar-benar habis?!", seru kangin, kepalanya dimasukan(?) ke dalam kulkas agar dapat mellihat jelas isi kulkas itu.

"yang terakhir baru saja kua minum tadi siang", jawab Hankyung tenang, "Belilah lagi kalau kau mau"

"Aaah.. aku terlalu malas"

"Biar aku saja yang beli! Sekalian cari angin suntuk sekali disini", seru Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur.

"waah bagus itu! Belikan beberapa kaleng beer dan 2 atau 3 botol soju yaah", kata kangin bersemangat sambil memberikan Eunhyuk sejumlah uang.

Eunhyuk segera berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju pintu keluar. Untuk itu ia harus melewati ruang tamu, tempat Shindong dan Donghea duduk sekarang ini. Ketika Eunhyuk lewat, Donghae tidak menghiraukannya, seperti tidak ada orang yang lewat.

"hey, Eunhyuk mau kemana?", sapa Shindong

"ke supermarket, Kangin-hyung minta dibeliin beer"

"oow titip beli snack juga yaah"

"hehehe.. dasar uanganya mana?"

"yaah.. pakai saja uang Kangin-hyung haha"

"oke deh", Euhyuk mengangguk sambil cekikikan. Shindong tersenyum sedih melihatnya, ia tahu sebenarnya Eunhyuk sedih melihat donghae yang malah buang muka.

Eunhyuk berjalan santai menyusuri pertokoan menuju supermatrket terdekat. Ia suka suasana malam itu, angin yang sejuk berhembus membelai kulit Eunhyuk perlahan . sejenak ia melupakan permasalahan yang ada, pikiran Eunhyuk saat itu terarasa tenang. Setelah sampai Ia supermarket ia segera mengambil barang-barang pesanan hyungnya itu dan segera membayarnya di kasir.

Di perjalanan pulang dengan tersenyum sesekali Eunhyuk memendang langit, melihat bintang-bintang yang begitu indah malam itu

"banyak sekali bintang mala mini", bisik Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba saja dating 3 pria asing yang langsung merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk dari belakang. Spontan Eunhyuk yang kaget segera menoleh kea rah 3 pria tak dikenal itu.

"aaah! Kukira perempuan. Hmm… tapi kamu cantik juga", bisik salah seorang dari mereka, disambut tawa dari yang lain.

Ya, memang Eunhyuk yang memakai hoodie berwarna biru dengan jeans plus tubuhnya yang ramping terlihat seperti perempuan.

"waah banyak sekali beer yang kau beli! Kamu minum sendiri?", kata yang lainnya lagi. Tangannya mulai merangkul pundak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mulai rishi menggeliat dari rangkulan mereka.

"A-aku harus pergi"

"Eits… jangan cepat-cepat dong"

"Iya temani kita sebentar. Hmm… mungkin karoekean? Atau minum-minum?", tangan pria itu mulai membelai kilit halus Eunhyuk.

"Eeeh…tidaa… aaah"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, ketiga pria itu menyeret Eunhyuk ke jalan kecil di antara pertokoan. Jalannya gelap, cahaya hanya bersumber hanya pada lampu-lampu pertokoan yang setengahnya terhalang tembok.

"Apa yang ingin ka-"

"ssh.. jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk teriak-teriak, saying"

"iya nih… di sini jauh dari keramaian, ini jalan buntu", bisiknya dekat sekali, hingga Eunhyuk dapat merasakan nafas pria saing itu.

Seorang dari mereka merebut bealanjaan Eunhyuk, yang lain mencari apa ada uang di kantong celana atau baju Eunhyuk, dan yang satu lagi berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk memegangi tangan Eunhyuk supaya tidak melawan.

Setelah mendapat uang dan belanjaan Eunhyuk, mereka mulai melucuti pakaian Eunhyuk. Seorang yang berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk masih memegangi tangan Eunhyuk yang terus-terusan meronta. Pria itu menciumi rambut dan leher Eunhyuk. Kedua orang didepan Eunhyuk juga mulai bersenan-senang. Mereka bergantian melakukannya (u know what) pada Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis.

"Aaaah…", di tengah kesakitan yang sedang dialami Eunhyuk, ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka, dan melayamgkan pukulan ke seorang pria di depannya.

"Aiish… beraninya", mereka bertiga sekarang memukuli Eunhyuk yang mulai barbering tak berdaya.

Setelah puas bersenang-senang- juga menyiksa- Eunhyuk ketiga pria biadab itu peri membawa hasil rampokannya. Sementara Eunhyuk berusaha meraih bajunya sembil merintih kesakitan.

_xXx_

Akhirnya Eunhyuk sampai di dorm, jalanya tertatih-tatih. ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia perlahan meraih gagang pitu dorm. Eunhyuk, berniat masuk ke dalam dorm sebelum mendengar suara tawa Shindong, Kangin dan Donghae, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Semua salah paham yang terjadi diantara mereka, kemarahan Donghae, ditambah keadaanya sekarang membuatnya semakin tidak ingin bertemu dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya duduk di situ, menangis meratapi nasibnya.

Kenapa ini semua terjadi?

Kenapa ia membiarkan saudara sepupunya memeluknya?

Kenapa ia harus menoleh saat saudara sepupunya itu mencium pipinya, sehingga Donghae salah paham?

Kenapa tadi Ia tidak lari?

Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Eunhuykkie? Kenapa duduk di situ?", sapa Sungmin yang baru saja datang bersama Leeteuk. mereka membawa bungkusan yang sepertinya berisi makanan

"Yah kau menangis! Aaah! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang memukulimu begitu?", seru Leeteuk khawtir.

"...", Eunhyuk hanya menatap kedua hyungnya itu

"tidak apa-apa ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi", jelas sungmin lembut

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Raut wajah Leeteuk dan Sungmin berubah dari khawatir menjadi lembut setelah mendengar cerita Eunhyuk.

"Ayo masuk, biar kubantu", ajak Leeteuk lembut

"A-aku tidak bisa"

"kenapa?", tanya Sungmin yang berusaha membantu Eunhyuk berdiri

"Do-Donghae"

"Donghae? oh.. masalahmu dengannya? Tenang saja yang penting obati dulu lukamu", Leeteuk membuka pintu dan dibantu Sungmin, ia memapah Eunhyuk masuk. Kedatangannya disambut teriakan Kengin.

"Yah Eunhyuk kenapa kau lama sekali? Omo! Apa yang terjadi?"

"D-dia...", jawaban Leeteuk terhenti,

"A-aku tak apa-apa kok..", sela Euhyuk dengan terbata-bata

"Yah! Tidak mungkin, Kau babak belur begitu!", seru Shindong seraya bangkit dan mengikuti mereka ke kamar Euhyuk disusul Kangin yang jadi kawatir juga.

Sebenarnya Donghae khawatir, namun ia memalingkan kepalanya menyambunyikan wajah khawatirnya. Ia tak mau Eunhyuk melihatnya. Kenapa? Kan Donghae lagi musuhan sama Eunhyuk...

Sememntara itu hatu Eunhyuk terasa sangat perih, serasa diiris melihat orang yang dicintainya itu tak peduli sedikit pun padanya, sakitnya lebihi rasa perih dari semua luka yang ada di tubuh Eunhyuk. Air mata Eunhyuk mulai menetes lagi. pikirannya kacau-kacau sekali-. pikiran bawah sadarnyalah yang bekerja.

"Kangin tolong bantu Eunhyuk ke kamarnya ya, aku mau menaruh makanan ini dulu", kata Leeteuk lalu menyerahkan Eunhyuk pada Kangin untuk dipapah.

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri!!", tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menepis tangan Kangin dan juga Sungmin-yang sejak tadi memang sudah memapahnya-.

"yah! Ada apa denganmu?!", Kangin jadi naik pitam karena kelakuan pria lemah itu.

"A-a-a-aku...."

Tiba-tiba pandangan Euhyuk buram, seluruh rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Eunhyuk pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aaah... Eunhyukkie!", teriak Kangin seraya menangkap tubuh lemah Eunhyuk yang hilang kesadaran.

mendengar teriakan Kangin, Donghae segera menoleh dan berlari kearah mereka.

"Hyukkie... buar kugendong dia ke kamar", Donghae segera menggendong Eunhyuk Bridal style ke kamarnya- yang sebenarnya kamar Eunhyuk juga-.

Donghae membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk di kasur, tetapi Donghea tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Eunhyuk. Kini pipi Donghae sudah dibanjiri air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir keluar dari matanya. Sebenarnya Donghae sangat taku kehilangan Eunhyuk, seperti ketika dulu ia kehilangan ayahnya.

"Kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya Donghae...", kata Leeteuk yang baru saja masuk kamar, sementara Kangin, Shindong dan juga Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan dan menunggu di luar.

"Sebenarnya apa?", tanya Donghae lirih.

"yaa.. gadis itu... kenapa dia begini.... sebenarnya gadis itu saudara jauh Eunhyuk...", jelas Leeteuk lembut. Donghae hanya bisa mendengar dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

_xXx_

Sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi tapi Donghae masih belum juga mengistirahatkan kedua matanya. Ia hanya berbaring di kasurnya, memandangi Eunhyuk sambil sesekali membisikan "maafkan aku". Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk terbangun, sepertinya baru saja bermimpi hal yang buruk. Donghae segera memutar posisi tidurnya agar Eunhyuk tak menyadari ia masih terjaga. Sementara itu Eunhyuk juga mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk, ia agak merintih kesakitan ketika menggerakan badanya.

"Huft... Aku membenci diriku sendiri, tak bisa apa-apa...", bisik Eunhyuk sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya,"M-maafkan aku Donghae, aku tak pantas bersamamu... i-ini semua hanya salah paham kau tahu?" Eunhyuk terdiam lalu terdengar isak tangis dari mulut Eunhyuk

"sa-saranghae Donghae... Saranghae... Sa-hiks.. saranghae... hiks... hiks...",hening,"Aiish... rasanya hiks... i-ingin ma-mati saja hiks...", bisik Eunhyuk terisak lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi ke luar.

Mata Donghae terbelalak setelah mendengar pernyataan terakhir Eunhyuk. Apa ia ingin bunuh diri? segera saja Donghae keluar kamar untuk mencari Eunhyuk. Donghea mencarinya di seluruh ruangan yang mungkin pria itu datangi. Di ruang tamu? Tidak ada. Di ruang santai? Tidak ada. Di dapur? Tidak ada. Di balkon? Tidak ada. kamar mandi?

"Aish.. di mana kau Eunhyuk?", Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan terakhir yang kemungkinan ada Eunhyuk di situ.

Sepertinya ia memang ada di situ, lamounya menyala tapi pinyunya tak terkunci. Donghae melangkah masuk, ia mendapati Eunhyuk duduk di lantai. Ia menyembunyikanpergelangan tangannya dengan lengan baju piayamanya ketika melihat Donghae masuk kamar mandi. Namun sudah terlihat jelas ada bercak darah di lngan piayama Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya berwarna hijau pastel.

"Euhyukkie!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", denga segera Donghae merobek beberapa tissue gulung yang ada di situ dan menekankanya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang terluka

"D-donghae??"

"K-kau bisa m-mati tahu!! dasar bodoh!", Donghae langsung meneriaki Eunhyuk tapi suaranya agak bergetar menahan tangisnya

"Mati? Mati ya?", Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, ia sudah tak bisa lagi menangis mungkin air matanya sudah kering karena terlalu banyak menangis, "Ah mati juga tak apa... Toh tak ada yang peduli kan?"

"Bo-bodoh! Apa kau ingin membunuhku juga?" kata Donghae tajam.

"....", Eunhyuk hanya tediam.

"Apa kau pikir aku dapat hidup tanpamu? Hah? Tak menghiraukanmu saja aku sudah hampir gila!!", kini air mata mulai mengalir ke pipi Donghae, "Saranghae... Saranghae Hyukkie... mianheyo... aku juga salah..",Donghae terisak memeluk Eunhyuk membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di leher ptia yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"K-kau tidak membenciku?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mengerti semua. aku salah paham... mianheyo..."

"Ta-tapi aku bukan Eunhyuk yang dulu dan tak akan bisa seperti dulu... A-aku kotor.. Mereka.. mereka...", Eunhyuk mulai terbata-bata ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Ssssh... Aku tetap mencintaimu apa pun yang terjadi...", kali ini Donghae tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera memeluk erat pria yang lebih muda didepannya. Sudah lama mereka tak berpelukan, tak sedekat ini... mereka sangat rindu kehangatan tubuh pasangannya. mereka tak memperdulikan yang lain dan apa yang terjadi. Donghae tak peduli darah Eunhyuk yang terus mengotori piayamanya, Eunhyuk tak peduli luka di pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan mereka tak sadar saat hyung mereka, Leeteuk-yang sebenarnya ingin buang air kecil- masuk kamar mandi.

Leeteuk terkejut melihat kedua dancer andalan SuJu itu ada di lantai, saling berpelukan. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. namun ketika berjalan kembali ke kamar terdengr teriakan dari kamar mandi...

* * *

Waduuh.. maaf udah buat cerita sekejam * dikroyok ELF plus digampar Eunhyuk* ini maaf ya Hyukkie, Hae…

maaf juga karena ga di cek ulang jadi kalo ada kata-kata yang aneh maaf...

leave some review okaayyy...


	2. get well soon

**Title: my love for you**

**chap: 2**

**Pairing: EunHae-KiHae**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to SM Entertaiment, but they're not property...**

**Warning: yaoi story.. DONT LIKE DONT READ okaaay?**

Aduuh sorry pisan ga update-update soalnya abis bagi rapot bayangan jadi dimarahin dulu sibuk hahaha *buka-buka aib*

Yah enjoy chap barunya semoga kalian suka =D

* * *

Leeteuk berjalan riang, akhirnya kedua dongsaengnya itu berbaikan. Ia tersenyum kecil, 'mereka memang cocok', pikirnya

"... HYUKKIE! BANGUN! EUNHYUUUUK...", tiba-tiba terdengar tangisan Donghae dari kamar mandi. Segera saja Leeteuk berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa? Astaga Eunhyuk! Apa yang terjadi?", Leeteuk melihat Donghae sedang memeluk Eunhyuk yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"D-dia melukai dirinya sendiri.. a-aku.. aku..."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Leeteuk segera meraih telepon dan memanggi ambulance. Ia tau tak mungkin Donghae yang melukai Eunhyuk , karena sekesal apapun Donghae ia tetap menyayangi Eunhyuk.

_xXx_

"I-ini salahku hiks... aku datang terlambat coba saja aku hikss.."

"Yah! Yah! Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan dudulah. Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir begitu!", seru Heechul sambil menarik tangan Donghae supaya ia duduk.

Donghae duduk terdiam, ia menatap wajah para member yang khawatir. Mereka terpaksa bangun untuk mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa ia bisa melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri?", Shidong membuka pembicaraan.

Donghae menghela nafas, ia terus memandangi noda darah Eunhyuk yang ada di piyamanya.

"Dia berencana bunuh diri", seketika semua member mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Donghae, bahkan Kangin sebenarnya masih setengah sadar kini bangun 100%.

"A-apa? Kau serius?", tanya Siwon terbelalak sambil mendekatkan badannya supaya dapat mendengar suara Donghae dengan jelas.

Donghae mengangguk lesu "aku tidak tidur, aku mendengarnya dengan kupingku sendiri, ia bilang 'lebih baik mati saja', ia bahkan bilang kalau dia itu 'kotor'.."

"Kotor? apa maksudnya?", tanya Heechul penasaran. Masalah pemerkosaan yang dialami Eunhyuk memang hanya stengah dari mereka yang tahu, Eunhyuk sendiri, Donghae, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kangin, dan Shindong. Bahkan Kangin yang biasanya bermulut besar bungkam saat ditanya masalah itu.

"Maaf aku agak lama. Aku harus menyelinap dari kru-kru drama", seru seorang peria yang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Kibummie! Kami kira kau tidsk bisa datang!", Leeteuk segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengganti topik.

"hahaha... oh iya bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk-hyung?"

"Entah lah dokter belum memberi tahu. Ia masih diperiksa", jawab Leeteuk.

Lalu Kibum duduk di sebelah Donghae, ia menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. Kibum melengkungkan senyumnya, berharap sahabatnya itu akan merasa lebih tenang.

Semua member suju langsung berdiri ketika dokter keluar, untuk menanyakan keadaan Eunhyuk. Wajah pria paruh baya yang baru keluar dari ruang periksa itu terlihat lesu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok? Baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Donghae yang kini berdiri di paling depan. Dokter hanya diam.

"ehh.. ia kehilangan banyak darah, sekarang... ia koma", akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

Tangis Donghae langsung pecah ketika mendengar kata 'koma' keluar dari mulut pria berjas putih itu.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!", seru Leeteuk yang juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf tapi itu yang terjadi, kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin... kalian bisa mengunjunginya sekarang", kata dokter penuh penyesalan lalu pergi.

Piip...

Piip...

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi, seluruh member suju pulang ke dorm mereka karena besok pagi ada jadwal yang harus dikerjakan. Semua member kecuali Donghae yang ditemani Kibum. Ia terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk matanya sembab karena menangis terus dari tadi, ia juga terlihat capek.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu, hyung...", pinta Kibum lembut sambil menepuk pundak Donghae.

"..."

"Tidurlah di sofa itu, biar aku yang jaga Eunhyuk"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ia memang sangat capek dan ngantuk, jadi ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna krem yang ada di ruangan itu. Dengan segera Donghae tertidur pulas.

"Donghae… kamu begitu capek…",gumam Kibum sambil menyelimuti Donghae dengan selimut yang tadi diberikan suster. Kibum menghela nafas lalu duduk di kursi dekat kasur, tempat tadi Donghae duduk.

"Eunhyuk-hyung, kamu membuat Donghae-hyung menderita... Apa kau tak peduli perasaanya? Kau tidak cinta padanya ya?", bisik Kibum.

"Kalau kau tak lagi cinta padanya bilang padaku! Aku tidak suka kau perlakukan dia seperti ini", Kibum menekan-nekankan jari telunjuknya di pipi Eunhyuk karena kesal, "Aku sudah mencintainya sejak dulu biarkan dia jadi miliku"

_xXx_

Donghae membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit putih yang terlihat agak silau karena disinari matahari. Pagi itu ia bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, ia merasa sangat capek. Matanya masih terasa sangat berat sehingga Donghae memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya lagi. Namun ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin terulang lagi di pikirannya. Donghae mengerutkan alisnya, ia berharap itu semua hanya mimpi.

Donghae memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri dan membuka matnya. Semua kejadian kelam kemarin bukanlah mimpi. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk terbaring lemah di samping kasurnya ada banyak buket bunga dengan ucapan seperti 'Eunhyuk-oppa cepat sembuh!' atau 'Yah! Eunhyuk-oppa beraninya kau sakit begini, cepat sembuh yaaa'

"Hae-hyung, kamu bangun juga ini sudah jam setengah 12 loh" tiba-tiba Kibum menghampiri.

"Dari siapa buket-buket bunga itu?"

"Oooh... itu dari fansnya Eunhyuk-hyung"

"Beritan cepat menyebar yah...", kata Donghae lesu sambil menurunkan kakinya dari sofa dan duduk.

"hmmm.. padahal baru beberapa jam saja yah", sahut Kibum setujuh, "fans yang memberi buket bunga ini sampa menangis histeris"

Donghae hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil, karena ia juga tau perasaan fans itu. Diakan juga menangis histeris seperti orang gila tadi malam.

"tapi mereka tidak tau kenapa Donghae bisa tumbang begini... Kecapekan ya?", tanya Kibum

"lebih baik mereka tak tau", bisik Donghae.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa dengar..", Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "ya sudah mandi sana, lalu kita makan siang"

"Makan siang? Di luar?", Kibum mengangguk pelan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?"

Kibum menatap Donghae untuk beberapa saat lalu mendecak kesal.

"Yah! Dia tidak akan lari kok. Dari kemarin kau belum makan kan? Kau tiadak lapar?", jawab Kibum dengan nada monotonnya.

Donghae menunduk lesu. Lalu Kibum duduk di sebelah Donghae dan merangkul pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"ya sudah biar kupesan saja makanannya", bisik Kibum.

_xXx_

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Donghae tak pernah meninggalkan ruang rawat Eunhyuk. Kibum yang sebenarnya sibuk tiap hari selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Begitu juga member suju yang lain, selalu menyempatkan diri datang walau hanya seminggu sekali.

Keadaan Eunhyuk juga sudah mulai membaik, luka-luka ditubuh Eunhyuk juga sudah mulai sembuh. Namun Eunhyuk tak kunjung sadar, ia masih terbaring koma.

"Lee Donghae, kuingatkan lagi! Kau harus mengikuti kegiatan Super Junior seperti yang lain! Mengerti?"

'A-aku mengerti manager-hyung", jawab Donghae pelan. Pria paruh baya itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian Kibum datang, tidak seperti biasanya ia tidak bawa makanan.

"Tadi aku bertemu manager-hyung di lobby. Dia dari sini?"

"Iya... dia baru saja memarahiku", sahut Donghae dengan tawa ringan

"Waah.. kerlihatannya moodmu sudah membaik yah". Kibum melengkungkan senyumnya

"hmm..", Donghae tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia senang karena Eunhyuk sudah baikan atau karena ada Kibum didekatnya?

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar suara berdenyit dari mesin-mesin yang dipasang untuk membantu hidup Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tidak bosan berada di sini terus?", Kibum berusaha memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ah.. tidak juga, aku ada di sini bersama Eunhyuk, tapi dia diam saja. Jadi terasa.. aneh", bisik Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk sedih.

Kibum terdiam ia tidak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana 'semua akan baik-baik saja' benarkah? Tidak Eunhyuk koma begitu apanya yang baik-baik saja?

Gyuuu~

Kibum segera menoleh ke Donghae sambil cekikikan

"Apa kau lapar? Hehehehe" Donghae tesenyum malu lalu merngangguk. Dari tadi padi ia memang belum makan.

"Ayo kita pergi makan, ada restoran enak di dekat sini", tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae Kibum langsung menarik tangan Donghae.

"Tapi…"

"Eunhyuk? Sudahlah kau selalu mengkhawatirkan dia! Sekali-kali pikirkan dirimu sendiri! Lihat dirimu. Kau kurang tidur, berat badanmu juga turun!", teriak Kibum-yang tidak biasanya.

Donghae terpaku karena kaget. Ia ternganga, Kibum biasanya tenang bisa semarah itu.

"astaga Kibummie ada apa?", seru Leeteuk yang baru masuk keruangan disusul Kangin di belakangnya.

"ah.. Teukie-hyung", Kibum berteriak lagi matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Hei! Kenapa teriak-teriak? Inikan rumah sakit bodoh", seru Kangin melanjutkan kalimat Leeteuk.

"Sssh.. Kangin kau juga ribut", Leeteuk segera menutup mulut Kangin dengan telapak tangannya. Kangin tersenyum jahil di balik telapak tangan Leeteuk lalu merangkulkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Leeteuk. Kangin mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit lalu menjilat telapak tangan Leeteuk bagian dalam supaya leader suju itu menyingkirkan tanganya dari wajah Kangin tertawa kecil ketika melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. Leeteuk segera me-lap tangannya di baju Kangin lalu mendorong Kangin pelan.

"Eeh.. aku ingin mengajak Donghae-hyung makan, bisakah aklian menjaga Eunhyuk untuk kita?", potong Kibum –sebelum merekan melanjutkan dan cerita ini berubah jadi cerita KangTeuk-

"Mm-kay..", sahut Leeteuk yang masih ada dalam rangkulan Kangin.

"Yah! Bersenang-senanglah sedikit", perintah Kangin pada Donghae.

"Kangin kau ribut sekali"

"Biar saja", jawab Kangin lalu mendaratkan ciuman di kening Leeteuk

Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu menarik tangan Donghae.

* * *

aigoo~ maaf luamaa banget update chapter 2 terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan sih*sok sibuk*

maaf juga jadi banyak KiHaenya malah ga ada EunHae... pendek banget lagi miahae...

makasih buat Lee SoonMi Mitsuhisa chingu yang sudah setia menunggu RnR-nya ditunggu yaaa hahahaa

silent reader RnR dong hehehe supaya saya tau ceritanya aneh apa nda

Salom...


End file.
